


The Substitute

by Repeatinglitanies



Series: A Shot of Something Else [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Kinky stuff, Prostitution, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, controlling Five, mention of anal sex, possessive Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/pseuds/Repeatinglitanies
Summary: The woman was chosen solely for her resemblance to Vanya





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a horrible fic. I don't really like how it turned out. But I figured I might as well post it since I've already written it

The woman was only the latest in a long line of high-priced hookers he employed for the simple fact that she bore a resemblance to Vanya. Or at least, what he thought Vanya would look like at their current age. This was their fifth meeting. Before he decided to take her on, her “manager” insisted that she never had a client before. At the time, it didn’t matter much to Five if this woman had a hundred customers before him.

Five’s only concern was how well this woman fit his fantasy of Vanya. Vanya who had run away from home at seventeen, never to be seen again. When they were younger, his adopted sister (who he never really saw as a sister) had worried about what would become of her. Their adopted father kept them home-schooled. While there was no question as to what Reginald Hargreeves planned for Numbers One to Six, Number Seven hadn’t been trained for anything the outside world considered an employable skill.

The worst part was that their so-called father discouraged her and even prevented her from learning anything other than what he taught her. Which was basic reading, writing and arithmetic. Reginald Hargreeves only allowed her to learn the violin because he was confident it would be nothing more than a hobby. Dad wanted her to stay home for the rest of her life. He even told Vanya that he would never pay for her college tuition. Apparently, the old bastard wanted Vanya dependent on him until the day he died.

Five could remember Vanya’s tear-stained face. The feel of her body wrapped around his as she sought comfort from him. Five had told her not to worry. That he would always be there. He would make sure there was a roof over her head and food and clothes and anything else she could ever want even when Dad was gone.

At first, that seemed to have cheered Vanya up. But over time, it wasn’t enough for her. Vanya wanted to be able to support herself. Wanted to prove that she could survive on her own. Five would never understand why she had so little faith in his ability to provide for her, why she would question his devotion to her.

Didn’t she know that there was no way he’d ever fail her?

But she didn’t trust him. So in the dead of night when the whole team and Dad were out on a mission, Vanya left. They were all shocked at how completely she vanished. The cameras showed her leaving of her own volition so kidnapping was ruled out. 

Initially, Reginald’s zeal in finding her rivalled Five’s own. But eventually, Dad gave up. Five never did.

Now Dad was dead. Five took over most of his assets and properties. But it didn’t mean much to him because Vanya was out there somewhere and Reginald’s money couldn’t bring her back. Because for whatever reason, she chose not to come back. 

Five spent many a sleepless night obsessing on what might have happened to her. What if she died or was killed? She was young and all alone. And there were so many predators in the world who would enjoy breaking and taking the life of an innocent little thing like Vanya.

Despite the possibility, Five refused to believe it. Vanya had to be alive and well. He had spent a considerable amount of money hiring top-notch investigators to find her. But they all failed him. Five was beginning to wonder if he might as well throw his money at a black hole.

What if she found herself another family and didn’t want Five or their siblings to be a part of her new life? Sometimes, Five didn’t know which theory was worse: that or the possibility of her death.

The only thing that temporarily eased the frustration was sex. So here was the woman, the closest that came to his image of a twenty-nine year old Vanya. She was petite, no taller than Vanya at seventeen, but her mannerisms were similar to Vanya’s. If he didn’t know any better, Five would have thought she was Vanya. But that was ridiculous. Why would Vanya want to work as a whore when she could have just come to him and be treated like a queen?

As per usual, the woman took off her clothes as soon as his bedroom door was closed and put on the jewelry he laid out for Vanya. Those were pretty much his first words to her: “Take off your clothes and put those on.”

He remembered the way Vanya stared at the locket Luther got for Allison a long time ago. And he promised to himself he’d get Vanya something better. A necklace studded with diamonds and matching earrings should do the trick.

The woman’s dark hair was pulled back to enhance the effect of the jewelry on her face and neck. But truth be told, Five just wanted to be the one to cause the cascade of her dark hair on her back. Then, he would push her down the bed he had planned to share with Vanya.

He frowned when the woman decided to let her hair down herself. But he said nothing as she lowered her head on the pillows and spread her legs to give him a full view of what she offered. Five glanced briefly at her smooth, toned legs and then at the nest of curls between them. He was already growing hard but he didn’t like it. 

The woman wasn’t following the script. She was supposed to act nervous and wait for him to turn off the lights. He was to be the one to guide her gently throughout this encounter. The plan was for him to get her wet. He should have tasted her mouth first, then suckled her breasts and then make his way to her core. He was the one who was to coax her into widening the space between her legs before he entered her slowly, inch by inch until he was hilt-deep inside her.

But now, because she decided to go against his wishes, he could no longer wait. There was no more time for foreplay. He didn’t even have time to take off his clothes. He just unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. 

The tip was already at her entrance when he made the mistake of looking at her face. Vanya’s face. In Five’s mind, he knew this wasn’t Vanya. But Vanya was always in the room when he had sex with these women.

“Please, let me suck you off” 

“Shut up! Don’t talk!”

He should fire this woman on the spot for ruining his fantasy. Vanya would never ask that. She was as pure as the driven snow. In his mind, the first time they would have done it was their wedding night. She would be in a white gown and he would have wasted no time getting it off of her. She would want the lights off. And they would use their sense of touch and taste to discover each other’s bodies for the first time.

But he was with another woman now. The woman fell silent. She didn’t breathe a sound as he inspected her. His fingers found her wet. But not enough. His realized that his pants were all the way down his ankles. So he stepped out of them as he took out the lube from his bedside table 

Five spread it on her, his fingers going as deep as it could go. Five heard her gasp as he brushed against a spot inside her. Curious, he did it again and got the same reaction. He couldn’t wait any longer.

He rubbed a liberal amount of what remained of the lube on his cock and penetrated her in one stroke. This time, she followed the usual protocol and had her arms around him as he thrust in and out of her. Five wasn’t sure but he may have roared out Vanya’s name as he came.

When he was ready for another round, Five had her on all fours as he licked the mixture of their combined juices from between her legs. He didn’t like the thought of Vanya not getting any pleasure so he made sure to give special attention to that bundle of nerves that always had her arms giving way when he applied the right pressure long enough. And for a few moments, only her ass was up in the air as he lapped her up.

When she was back on all fours, he turned to face the mirror he had installed so that he could see her profile with her breasts hanging, the large diamond necklace hanging between them. When he used the mirror to glance at her face, he found her staring at him and then at the place where they were to be joined.

He saw no reason to keep her waiting. They both looked at the same spot as he entered her. They continued to be mesmerized at the view of his cock going in and out of her body. But before long, Five felt the need to close his eyes as he felt her clench around him as he exploded.

As per his instructions, she was to tolerate the feel of his cock softening inside her as he dozed for a few minutes on top of her. At the woman’s discretion, she was to wake him up, put back the jewelry, dress and leave his room.

This she did. And when the door closed, Five closed his eyes again. This time, he did not wake until morning.

_______________

Vanya hoped and dreaded the consequences of going off-script. She was sure the madam would curse her ear off the next day for losing a high-paying client. And Vanya could live with that. After this, she’d quit. Five had been her one and only customer and it was never really about the money for her.

She just wanted to know how he was doing, after all these years. Did he still think she was helpless, naive and in dire need of his protection? Apparently, yes. When she first heard through the grape-vine that Five had been paying for sexual services, her heart sank and a rush of anger and jealousy flared up. 

Then, she noticed that all the girls he picked had a passing resemblance to her and saw a chance to discover if the years had changed him. And all it did was cement all the reasons why she never came back.

If she returned, he would want her acting good and innocent. Someone he could dominate in bed and in life. 

Sometimes, Vanya wished she didn’t love him, didn’t love the feel of how his body slid against hers, how his lips would caress the sensitive spots of her body. Because she always went away craving for more. 

But for all of that, she didn’t think it was a good enough trade for freedom and independence. Because Vanya had lived the first seventeen years of her life in the shadow of a tyrannic father. She did not care to live the rest of her life under a domineering husband as well.

It really would be for the best that they parted ways.

The madam texted her saying Five wanted her to come back again the next night.

And to her own dismay, she felt relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote another chapter of this nasty fic

The woman and everyone else that preceded her should have been nothing more than a vehicle for physical release. He paid their fee. They served their purpose. And that was that. He didn’t bother to learn what their name was, what the Madame called them or what they called themselves.

After all, they were all meant to be a substitute for someone else. Someone Five had not heard from in years. Someone Five was beginning to think with dwindling hope was either dead or didn’t want to be found.

That realization didn’t prevent him from having his investigators continue their search. No one had ever accused Five of being a quitter. In fact, everyone who knew Five had said that he had a problem with letting go. Most people knew better than to tell that to his face. But since his remaining siblings weren’t most people, Five hadn’t talked to them in years.

What would they know of the things he went through just to get to where he was now? His siblings either left home (Allison, Diego and Klaus) or couldn’t take Reginald Hargreeves’ constant and unrelenting pressure to succeed and burned out (Luther, Ben and Klaus again). 

Five had always known why he wanted to succeed Reginald. A part of it (though he would never admit it to anyone) was because he craved their adoptive father’s approval as much as the others. A bigger part of Five’s psyche knew that nothing would truly be enough for the old man. So Five settled with outlasting every other candidate for Reginald’s successor until the old man had no other choice but to reluctantly give him the reigns to his company and assets. 

Five would have been lying if he had said he didn’t feel a small hint of satisfaction at the old man’s pinched face as he lay at death’s door.

The biggest reason though was to ensure he and Vanya had a future together. 

Reginald Hargreeves stank of old money. So they were all used to living a certain way. And Vanya deserved better than what Reginald gave her. 

For as long as Five could remember, Vanya was treated like the runt of the litter. While she was by no means left to grow up destitute, she received the least amount of attention or opportunities out of the seven Hargreeves children. 

So as far as Five was concerned, he needed to make up for it by lavishing her with more than what Reginald saw fit to bestow her. Better and bigger accommodations, more stylish clothes than Allison’s, more opportunities to travel and see the world with him and so on.

Five would be the first to admit that most people didn’t like him. That was only fair because he didn’t like most people either, that included Reginald, most of the servants and most of his siblings. Vanya was the only exception.  
They were both outcasts in Hargreeves Manor. To survive, they stuck together until they became inseparable. Five had thought it meant they would remain that way until the very end.

But Vanya went away before he could even give her all the things she missed out on. And she hadn’t returned or even left word ever since. 

Not one to give up on any goals he had set his mind to, Five endured years with Dad just to gain control of the family fortune. And with the money came the power to do whatever one wanted. This included hiring the best detectives to find Vanya. Because after all, whatever he gained was nothing to him without Vanya at his side.

So there truly was no way he could let go of what their other siblings had called an obsession.

But it appeared that Vanya had vanished without a trace. No one could even conclusively tell him if she was met with foul play or if she had somehow found a way to stay virtually invisible.

And then the latest substitute decided to go off-script on him. 

Five should have honestly fired the woman for failing to follow what should have been simple instructions. But he didn’t. Instead he found his thoughts going back to the feel of her warm, velvety walls convulsing around his cock and immediately turning hard with the memory. 

He had her visit him more often ever since. Sometimes, he didn’t even wait for her to come up to his room, tearing her clothes off as soon as he saw a horizontal surface he could place her on. She was a tiny thing. So it didn’t take long to greet her from his front door and then eating her out, her high heels slightly grazing his back as her panties dangled over an ankle.

Five’s image of Vanya had slowly started to shift from innocent, lily-white virgin to this seductive temptress who was as eager to have him inside her as he did. Someone who wasn’t shy to take what she wanted and wanted to know more, explore more of what made the melding of two bodies pleasurable and addictive.

For those few moments when he had her (the image of Vanya or her substitute or an amalgamation of both), nothing seemed to matter. His body gained a temporary comfort from the cradle of her body. And he was loathe to release this feeling of security as well as take himself away from the warmth of her embrace.

At first, he viewed it as natural. He was frustrated and he needed release. And it was reasonable for any person to want what felt good instead of going back to what gave them pain. But then he found himself wanting the substitute to stay the night.

That was when he attempted to wean himself off this addiction.

Suffice it to say that no one within Five’s vicinity was better off with his attempt, not even Five himself who had lost sleep from going “cold turkey.”

By the seventh night since his last session with the substitute, someone (Five suspected it was his personal assistant) decided to take Five out of everyone’s collective misery and called the Madam to make an arrangement. 

So when the substitute walked past his office door, Five didn’t stand a chance. As soon as he saw her, his defenses crumbled. And he saw sex to be a foregone conclusion. There was no doubt in his mind that he’ll ask for her again after this.

So he let her saunter in, walk past the desk that separated him from visitors and take off her dress. His mouth went dry at the discovery she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

She knelt at his feet. Only then did he become vaguely aware of how hard his heart was beating when she reached out to unbuckle his belt and take his cock out.

Five had never let her suck him off. Vanya would never do that. At least, he didn’t think she’d ever do that. It was disgusting. At least, for the one having to do the deed. The only substitute to have tried that immediately spit his cum out. The image so unnerved him that he never had anyone do it again.

But this substitute seemed to read his mind.

“Relax. I want to do this for you. I want to have you in my mouth and taste you.”

To that, he could only nod. He didn’t bother to hide the noises he made as she kissed and licked every inch. When she closed her lips around him and started to suck, he thought he would embarrass himself. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she diligently stroked him with her tongue. 

He tried to hold himself until he felt he was at his very limits. Five tried to disengage. Take his member out of her mouth. But she held on. 

To his pleasant surprise, she swallowed every drop.

____________

They somehow managed to make it to his room without mishap. His pants along with his shoes had been left in his office and she was naked on the whole trek from his office to the bedroom. Thankfully, it was late and the staff had strict instructions not to disturb his wing of the mansion at this hour. So it was virtually just the two of them.

Despite her size, the substitute seemed to dominate this encounter, managing to push him down on the bed as she straddled him. In her haste to get him completely naked, Five noticed she pretty much sent some buttons flying as she licked her way down to his navel.

Seeing her like this had him hard again. But this time, he wanted to see her pleasure as he was deep inside her. So he had her ride him. And he marveled at how beautiful she looked, her body glistening with sweat, her breasts conceding to her body’s movements, and her mouth forming an “o” not long after he reached out to play with the bundle of nerves that never failed to elicit that sweet sound that in turn had him getting harder.

When it was all done and she laid her head on his chest, it was she who dozed lightly on top of him as his cock was still nestled inside her wet, warm heat.

He knew better. But couldn’t help feeling some sort of affection for this woman whose name he didn’t even know.

She was such a tiny thing. Perhaps, it was her petite frame that elicited this protective feeling within him. 

Without warning, she made a slight movement that dislodged him from between her legs and had her falling to his side. Instinct had him grabbing hold of her, causing her to open her eyes. She was awake. And to his slight embarrassment, holding an ass cheek. Her ass cheek.

“I’ve never done it before. But you can have me there too, if you want.”

She seemed almost shy and demure as she asked something that Five would have thought was brazen and so very not like Vanya.

For a moment, he was tempted to do a number of opposing things. He was certainly intrigued enough to take her up on her offer of anal sex. She claimed to be a virgin in that regard at least. And he would be lying had he said he wouldn’t be interested to be her first, at least in that one aspect.

But she was there to be Vanya’s substitute. And that was so far from something the Vanya he knew would ever offer or even agree to.

The woman in his arms seemed to have a knack for sensing his thoughts though.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Five was at a loss for words. Until he saw the full length mirror.

_______________  
Vanya was still of two minds when it came to Five. Both wanting to be free of his hold on her as well as to never leave his embrace.

The seven days away from him had been both a blessing and a curse. She was at once hurt that he had gotten tired of her and relieved that perhaps she can finally start a life knowing what she might have missed. 

Vanya had come into this job knowing how controlling Five could be with every aspect of his life. And while she did love him, still dreamed of the possibility of reuniting with him, she didn’t relish being coddled and overprotected. She also didn’t care to compete with an image Five had of her in his mind, if that image ever had been Vanya in the first place.

Five thought of her as this perfect little damsel he could and should shield from the rest of the rotten world. But that wasn’t who she was, at least not anymore. But even now, she couldn’t stand disappointing anyone. Last time, it was their adopted father. Now, it was Five.

On the other hand, years away from him had only taught her that it would always only ever be Five.

Tonight, he finally let her take him in her mouth. And it felt like a victory. But when she asked about anal sex, he retreated. She knew he thought of her, of Vanya, as having only good, clean sex. Whatever that meant.

And truth be told, anal sex never appealed to her until it crossed her mind to try it with Five.

It was too soon. And she was so stupid. She took things too far. Vanya was talking herself into getting up and going home before Five decided to kick her out when the man himself spoke up.

“Yes, let’s do something else. There’s something I’ve never done before. But I want to do it. With you.”

___________

Five wanted to see himself penetrating her. But this time, he wanted them both facing the mirror, her breasts in full display. The blush on his cheeks made her remember him as a little boy asking permission to kiss her on the cheek, as if he was so sure he would be rejected.

But Vanya found it amusing that Five would ever think she could deny him that.

So as he sat on the side of the bed facing the mirror, his feet planted on the floor, Vanya had her back to his chest. She took him in as both her legs were on either side of his thighs and lowering her onto his lap. Both of them looking at the mirror, straight to where they could see their flesh joining and making them one.


End file.
